In the field of mobile phones, there is a known technology for reducing the risk of processing that is unintended by a user of a mobile phone being executed even in cases where the user has accidentally operated the mobile phone.
For instance, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology that is applicable to a mobile phone having a speed dial function. In specific, the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1 allows outgoing calls to be made from a mobile phone only when an off-hook key provided to the mobile phone is depressed within a predetermined time period after one or more keys, which correspond to a number having a smaller number of digits than a typical phone number, are depressed. The application of this technology reduces the risk of unintended outgoing calls being made in cases such as where the mobile phone is disposed in a pocket, a bag or the like, and the keys of the mobile phone are accidentally depressed.
In addition, Patent Literature 2, for instance, discloses a technology of selecting one key from among multiple depressed keys when multiple keys of a mobile phone are depressed simultaneously. According to Patent Literature 2, this selection is performed according to results of past selections performed when the same combination of keys had been depressed. The application of this technology increases the possibility of processing that is intended by a user being executed even when the user has accidentally depressed multiple keys. In other words, the application of this technology reduces the risk of processing that is unintended by a user being executed in such situations.